Zarry Stalik - De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas
by Mala29
Summary: Harry et Zayn se haïssent viscéralement, et ceux depuis des années... Mais si cette haine cachait quelque chose plus profond ? / OS • Yaoi • Lemon
1. De l'amour à la haine

**PAIRING : **Zarry Stalik

**RAINTING :** M

**NOTE DE MOI : **Ces OS ont été corrigé par AudreyMouchel (sur twitter). Désolée s'il reste tout de même des fautes. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas<strong>_

NB : Les textes en gras et italique correspondent aux SMS de_** Zayn**_, et ceux seulement en italiques à _Harry_.

Zayn et Harry se détestaient viscéralement. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a quelques années, et ça avait été la haine au premier regard. Ils détestaient tout chez l'autre. Sa façon de penser, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa taille, ses amis... Tout ce qui avait un attrait à l'autre devenait aussitôt détestable. Et c'était justement cette haine qui faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se parler. Toujours des mots violents. Ils pouvaient toujours compter sur l'autre pour le déprimer quand il ne fallait pas. C'était leur quotidien. Chargé de dispute, et de défis futiles qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de relever à chaque fois. C'était aussi cette haine, qui les avait poussés à échanger leurs numéros, et à parler comme s'ils étaient des amis... Du moins, c'était l'impression qui pouvait s'en ressentir. Ils se parlaient plus tous les deux qu'ils ne parlaient avec leurs amis. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans leur relation. Rien ne les reliait ensemble, sauf cette haine à toute épreuve.

C'est ainsi que pendant des années, où ils se sont suivis dans leurs études alors qu'ils voulaient échapper à l'autre, que cette haine s'entretint.

Pendant ce temps, leurs hormones se sont développées, et finalement, ils eurent leur première fois ensemble. C'était dénué d'amour, c'était même violent, mais ça leur allait comme ça. Dès lors, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de revenir goûter au corps de leur Némésis.

Mardi 17 mars, 16h15

"_**Faut que je te baise.**_

_**- **__Dégage connard, je suis occupé. _

_- __**C'est pas très poli. Je sais que tu en as envie. Tu veux avoir ma queue dans ta bouche. **_

_**- **__Putain, Zayn. Je peux VRAIMENT pas là. _

_**- Mais tu fais chier ! Qu'est-ce tu fous bordel ? **_

_**- **__Je t'emmerde. Tu pensais pas que j'allais te le dire ?_"

Mardi 17 mars, 18h

"_Toujours partant ? _

_- __**Trop tard. **_

_**- **__T'es pas sérieux là ? _

_- __**Si. Je me suis trouvé un autre cul à baiser. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai pris mon pied. Il était si serré autour de moi. Je l'ai démonté comme il fallait. **_

_**- **__C'était qui ? _

_- __**Jaloux ? **_

_**- **__Non. Je me cherchais justement quelqu'un, moi aussi. _

_- __**Louis Tomlinson**_**.**"

Harry balança son téléphone contre un mur. Il était fou de rage et de jalousie. Zayn était à lui. Personne d'autre ne devait le toucher. Et surtout pas une personne qui ne le haïssait pas comme lui ! Et il haïssait d'autant plus Zayn qu'il avait osé toucher à son meilleur ami. Harry ferma les yeux pour intérioriser sa colère. Il alla ramasser son portable qui avait survécu au choc, et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il prévint sa mère qu'il allait chez Louis, et qu'il revenait pour dîner. Il avait deux mots à lui dire. Il entra chez les Tomlinson après avoir rapidement toqué. Il était autorisé à faire ça, puisque personne ne l'entendait généralement. Il salua rapidement toute la famille, et monta dans la chambre de Louis qui ne l'avait pas entendu monter. Il avait son casque sur les oreilles. Harry se précipita vers lui, et le plaqua contre un mur.

"**Comment tu as pu faire ça ?** lui cracha-t-il au visage

- **Faire quoi ? **

**- Baiser avec Zayn. Je pensais qu'on était amis !**

**- Mais -**

**- Y'a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu ne t'approches plus jamais de Zayn, pigé ? Sinon, ami ou pas, je te jure que je te pète la gueule."**

Harry repartit directement, sans laisser le temps à Louis de s'expliquer. Il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été méchant comme ça avec Louis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça. Ce n'était que Zayn. Ce crétin égoïste et prétentieux de Malik. Alors pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction.

Mercredi 18 mars, 15h

"_**Je t'imagine en train de me pomper la queue. Tu la fourres dans ta bouche, et tu la suces.**_

_**- **__Je la suce comment ? _

_- __**Tu fais tourner ta langue autour de mon gland, puis tu suis une veine. Tes dents éraflent légèrement ma bite. Ça fait mal, mais je m'en fou. Ta bouche est trop bonne à ça. Tes mains jouent avec mes couilles. Tu les masses, doucement. Et ta bouche continue de me sucer.**_

_**- **__J'ai pigé. T'es libre ? _

_- __**La porte est ouverte.**__"_

Harry fonça chez Zayn. Comme prévu, la porte était ouverte, et personne n'était chez lui. Il n'y avait jamais personne quand Harry venait chez Zayn. Comme il n'y avait jamais personne chez Harry quand ce dernier venait.

Le bouclé grimpa les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, compte tenu de l'érection qui s'était installé dans son pantalon depuis le SMS de Zayn. Quand il entra dans la chambre du basané, il le trouva nu, se caressant déjà.

"**Tu aurais pu m'attendre. **

**- T'étais trop lent.**"

Harry grimpa sur le lit et attrapa la tête de Zayn violement. Il tira sur ses cheveux pour écraser sa bouche contre la sienne. Zayn tira sur la lèvre d'Harry si fort qu'une perle de sang coula le long du menton du bouclé, et le goût du sang se mélangea à celui de leurs deux langues qui bataillaient. C'était sauvage. Chacun cherchait à prendre le contrôle. Zayn repoussa Harry, et commença à le déshabiller rapidement. C'était violent, et ça leur convenait à tous les deux. Le bouclé brisa le baiser, et Zayn en profita pour le débarrasser le plus rapidement de ses vêtements. Harry revenait souvent de chez le basané avec un boxer en moins. Cette fois ci ne fit pas exception. Avant même que son pantalon soit enlevé, son boxer était séparé en deux, et son érection était libérée de sa prison de coton.

"**Suce-moi, **ordonna Zayn.

- **Attends."**

Harry finit de se déshabiller rapidement. Zayn détestait attendre. Il se mit alors à genoux au sol, et prit l'érection du basané dans sa bouche. Le SMS qu'il avait reçu plus tôt l'inspira, et il fit tourner sa langue autour de la verge du métis. Il suça légèrement le gland, s'attardant sur cette partie pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec les bourses de Zayn. Un grognement sorti de la gorge du basané, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Pour que Zayn perde le contrôle comme ça, c'est que c'était vraiment bon. Car même s'ils couchaient régulièrement ensemble, ils avaient d'un accord commun banni tout encouragement. Ce qui aurait pu s'avérer frustrant pour les deux, les encourageaient au contraire à faire encore mieux.

Harry fit glisser sa langue le long d'une veine, et découvrit légèrement ses dents pour les faires glisser le long du membre de Zayn.

"**Tricheur, **fit le basané, haletant."

Harry mordit un peu plus fort pour punir Zayn de lui avoir dit ça. La jouissance montait progressivement en Zayn. Le bouclé voulu se retirer avant que le basané ne vienne, mais celui-ci le bloqua en posant ses mains sur sa tête, et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler tout la semence du basané.

"**Et tu comptes m'enculer comment maintenant ? **demanda Harry, un sourcil relevé.

- **T'en fais pas pour ça.**"

Zayn se rapprocha d'Harry comme s'il allait l'embrasser, mais il alla morde le lobe du bouclé.

"**Tu l'aime ma queue, hein ? ** fit-il à son oreille."

Harry du retenir un gémissement en entendant cette voix chaude lui parler.

"**Démerde-toi pour me faire bander.**"

Le bouclé eu un sourire salace. Il savait que Zayn détestait le voir se faire plaisir, pendant que lui n'avait rien. Il détestait aussi parce que ça le faisait bander systématiquement de voir le bouclé se torde de plaisir devant lui.

Harry s'écarta du lit, et se plaça debout contre un mur. Il regarda Zayn d'un regard vitreux, les paupières à demi fermées à cause du plaisir. Il commença à se caresser doucement, se faisant languir. En même temps qu'il se touchait, il regardait tantôt le regard du basané, tantôt son membre, qui se rigidifiait de plus en plus.

Harry arriva finalement à son érection qu'il toucha légèrement. Sa virilité lui était douloureuse à force d'être délaissée. Alors qu'il allait la prendre complètement en main, Zayn se releva, le pénis gorgé de sang. Il retourna Harry et le plaqua contre le mur. Le membre d'Harry était piégé entre son corps brulant de désir, et le mur froid. A nouveau, il retint un gémissement. Il n'allait pas donner ce plaisir à Zayn. Tout en continuant de maintenir Harry contre le mur avec son torse, il posa ses mains sur le postérieur du bouclé. Avec une de ses mains, il présenta son membre devant l'entrée du bouclé, et d'un mouvement sec, entra en Harry. Malgré la douleur, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et commença directement à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. La douleur disparut complètement lorsque Zayn frappa dans la prostate d'Harry. Même s'ils se détestaient, ils avaient toujours fait en sorte de donner du plaisir à l'autre. Lorsque Zayn sentit la jouissance monter en lui pour la seconde fois, il attrapa le membre d'Harry qui était toujours pressé contre le mur et le masturba durement. Harry rendit finalement les armes avant lui, et se déversa contre le mur. Zayn finit par se libérer dans Harry. Au moment où sa semence fut dans le bouclé, ils entendirent la porte du bas se fermer, et une voie de femme retentir dans la maison.

Zayn se retira d'Harry précipitamment, et lui jeta ses affaires au visage.

"**Habille-toi, et dégage, **dit-il, paniqué.

- **Quoi ?**"

Les pas commençaient à se faire entendre dans les escaliers.

Harry enfila rapidement ses vêtements, et Zayn le poussa vers la fenêtre. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de la passer, et Harry se cacha finalement sous le lit en désespoir de cause.

"**Zayn, mon chéri, devine ce que ton père m'a acheté, **fit-elle toute joyeuse.

- **Vas-y.**

**- Un martinet ! Tu sais, celui que je voulais depuis longtemps. **

**- Ah... Super, maman, **dit-il d'une voix nouée.

- **Mais ne t'en fait pas mon chéri, tu seras le premier à l'essayer. **"

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant ça. Zayn était masochiste ?

"**Merci maman, **fit-il la voix tremblante."

Non, Zayn était battu. C'était la conclusion à laquelle arrivait Harry après avoir entendu la voix du basané. Il avait déjà vu les cicatrices de Zayn, mais celui-ci avait toujours refusé d'en parler, et puis Harry ne voulait pas vraiment savoir non plus. Il avait essayé de deviner pourquoi il avait ces balafres dans le dos, mais il n'avait imaginé quelque chose comme ça... Pourquoi ne disait-il rien à personne ?

"**Ça va, mon chéri ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.**"

Harry se retint de ricaner. Comment pouvait-il aller bien ?

"**Ça va, maman. T'en fais pas pour moi. **"

Harry ne voyait que des pieds, mais il avait reconnu ceux de la mère de Zayn. Elle se détourna, et avant de franchir la porte annonça à son fils qu'elle allait faire un peu de jardinage. Quand la porte de la chambre fût à nouveau fermée, Zayn se laissa tomber sur le lit, et prévint Harry qu'il pouvait sortir. Celui-ci s'extirpa de dessous le lit, et s'assit à côté de Zayn. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à propos de l'échange qu'il avait entendu. Zayn et lui ne s'étaient jamais rien dit d'autre que des insultes et des encouragements pour obtenir plus de sexe. Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant de longues minutes.

"**S'il-te-plait, ne parle de tout ça à personne. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Promets!** demanda Zayn d'un air désespéré.

- **Je te le jure, **fit Harry après un instant de silence."

Zayn brisa à nouveau le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux.

"**Tu ne peux pas sortir de ma chambre. Ma mère jardine de ce côté là du jardin, et les autres fenêtres mènent dans une cours sans issues. **

**- D'accord.**"

Ils ne savaient tous les deux pas quoi dire. Rester ensemble dans la même pièce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, surtout sans se crier dessus, ce qui était interdit dans cette situation. Le père du basané pourrait les entendre. Pour faire passer un peu le temps, Harry observa la chambre de Zayn. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de la détailler. C'était rangé, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraitre, et c'était décoré avec goût. Quelques affiches de films étaient affichées au mur.

"**Ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure... **commença Zayn.

- **Oui ? **

**- Ça ne change rien du tout. Je te déteste toujours autant. Et je ne veux pas de ta pitié.**

**- Ça tombe bien, je n'en avais pas à te donner. J'ai assez de ma vie pour ne pas me pencher sur celles des autres. **

**- Parfait, **conclut le basané.

- **Parfait.**"

Ils restèrent ensuite dans le silence. Le temps que les parents de Zayn finissent leurs occupations respectives, il était 18 heures passées, et ils n'avaient pas bougé, ni échangé un mot de plus. Ils avaient tué le temps sur leur portable, et essayaient d'oublier la présence de l'autre à leur côté.

Quand Zayn entendit la voix de sa mère dans la maison, il fit sortir Harry par la fenêtre, et celui-ci déguerpit sans faire plus d'histoire.

Il rentra directement chez lui, et passa du temps avec sa mère à préparer le repas du soir. Il ne pouvait pas à nouveau s'enfermer dans une chambre, il n'en pouvait plus.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à aucune nouvelle de Zayn jusqu'au lendemain matin, il reçu un message de sa part.

Mercredi 18 mars, 18h54

" _**Demain, 10h, sur le parking du bahut.**_

_**- **__Ne soit pas en retard."_

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking, comme il avait été convenu. Ils allèrent se cacher dans un coin, et Zayn embrassa Harry avec violence. Le bouclé répondit à l'échange sans attendre, et rapidement, ils sentirent leur membres s'échauffer. Harry avait placé une main dans sa nuque pour le maintenir, et son autre main glissait lentement dans le dos du basané. Il eut un gémissement, pas de plaisir, mais de douleur, ce qui stoppa Harry. Le bouclé regarda son vis-à-vis avec des yeux suspicieux.

"**Montre-moi ton dos, **demanda-t-il.

- **Non, **refusa catégoriquement Zayn.

- **Parfait. Je vais aussitôt dire au proviseur que tu te fais battre par tes parents. **

**- Non ! Putain Harry, fais pas ça ! **cria Zayn en attrapant le bras du bouclé qui commençait à se détourner.

- **Montre-moi ton dos, **redemanda Harry."

Zayn regarda profondément Harry. Il cherchait à savoir s'il pouvait avoir confiance, s'il ne faisait pas une erreur, puis il baissa les yeux en voyant que le bouclé ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il regarda autour de lui s'il n'y avait personne, puis il retira son tee-shirt, et fit dos au bouclé.

Il entendit celui-ci retenir son souffle en voyant l'étendu des dégâts. De longues balafres couvraient tout son dos. Le sang avait coagulé autour des plaies et formait de méchantes croutes fragiles.

"**Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, **fit finalement Harry.

- **Je t'interdis de le dire à quelqu'un ! **

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas le répéter.**"

Zayn remit son tee-shirt, et regarda Harry avait un air de défi dans les yeux.

"**Ma mère est infirmière. J'ai de quoi te soigner chez moi. **

**- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !**

**- Mais t'es chiant à la longue ! Ce n'est pas de la pitié, ni quoique ce soit d'autre comme sentiment mielleux, tu ne peux juste pas rester comme ça. Ça risque de s'infecter. Tu as quoi comme cours ? **

**- Français... **

**- Sèches, et viens chez moi, **proposa Harry.

**- Je ne peux pas. **

**- Pourquoi ? "**

Zayn lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Le bouclé soupira et chercha une solution.

"**Viens chez moi ce soir. **

**- Mais il y aura ta mère. **

**- Et alors ? **"

Harry sentait qu'il faisait une erreur monumentale en autorisant Zayn à entrer ans son monde, mais il était entré la veille dans le sien. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser comme ça.

"**Je viendrais, **céda finalement Zayn."

A ce moment là, ils entendirent la sonnerie, et ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leur classe respective. Harry s'assit à côté de Louis, même s'ils s'étaient pris la tête la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ils ne pouvaient pas changer de place, pas avec ce professeur. Dix bonnes minutes passèrent dans le silence. Harry prenait des notes machinalement et pensait à Zayn. Zayn et son corps. Zayn et son caractère. Zayn et sa famille. Il ne prenait pas conscience qu'il pensait beaucoup trop à Zayn pour que ce soit de la simple haine.

Louis réfléchissait à comment aborder Harry.

"**Harry ? **

**- Quoi ? **demanda celui-ci d'une voix pâteuse.

- **Tu sais, j'ai rien fait avec Zayn. **

**- De quoi tu parles ? **demanda Harry, revenant sur terre à l'entente du prénom de sa Némésis.

- **Zayn.**

**- Oui, quoi ?**

**- Tu es venu chez moi, limite à me casser la gueule parce que tu pensais que j'avais couché avec Zayn. Mais c'est pas vrai, **rajouta-t-il après un petit silence. **J'ai rien fait avec lui. **"

Le professeur regarda à cet instant là ses deux élèves. Louis et Harry arrêtèrent de parler pour le fixer, avant de continuer à prendre note du cours. Lorsque le professeur reprit son cours, ils parlèrent à nouveau.

"**Désolé, **s'excusa Harry.

- **De quoi ? **

**- De m'être énervé comme ça... Malik voulait m'emmerder et il a réussi. Je suis tombé dans le panneau. **

**- C'est pas grave. Mais... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **demanda le bouclé, perdu.

- **On aurait dit que tu étais jaloux. Que j'ai pu faire quelque chose avec Zayn.**"

Harry garda le silence. Il avait bien ressenti quelque chose à ce moment là. Une boule s'était nouée dans son estomac, la rage grondait en lui, et il avait eu l'impression que son cœur était serré d'une poigne ferme... Etait-ce ça, la jalousie ?

Il ne savait pas. Harry n'avait jamais été jaloux de toute sa vie. La haine qu'il accordait à Zayn lui prenait tout son temps, et il n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux. S'il était sorti avec quelques filles, leur relation n'avait pas duré plus de quelques semaines. Elles finissaient par en avoir marre de l'attention qu'avait Zayn sur leur copain. Et puis, elles n'étaient pas dupes. Elles se doutaient bien que Zayn et lui avaient plus qu'une simple relation d'ennemi. Elles remarquaient bien les bleus qu'il portait aux hanches... Et elles finissaient toutes par le quitter.

Zayn avait toute l'attention d'Harry. Trop d'attention même. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ça non. De toute façon, comment pouvait-on aimer un gars qui vous a fait les pires coups, les pires insultes tout le long de votre vie ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Et pourtant, Harry commençait à douter. Comment être sûr que la haine qu'il portait à Zayn n'était pas de l'amour ? Ne dit-on pas que de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas ? Et si ce pas avait déjà été franchi ?

L e bouclé se prit la tête entre les mains, et eut un léger gémissement. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Voilà qu'il se mettait à douter. Mais comment pourrait-il être comme Zayn, avoir les mêmes réactions s'il ne ressentait plus la même chose ? Ça briserait leur relation...

Harry fronça les sourcils. Briser leur relation ? Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de ça ? Il cherchait ça depuis des années... Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait plus sérieusement, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit... Il était perdu.

Pour se changer les idées, il secoua la tête, et écouta le cours. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Louis qui n'avait rien remarqué du tumulte émotionnel qui avait lieu en Harry. Zayn l'aurait remarqué lui...

Et voilà que ses pensées dérivaient à nouveau vers le basané... Cette obsession était beaucoup trop importante pour être normale...

Jeudi 19 Mars - 12h54

" _J'ai parlé avec Louis. _

_- __**Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? **_

_**- **__Tu n'as pas baisé avec lui._

_- __**Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre ?**__"_

Zayn arriva en trombe à la table d'Harry. Le bouclé, comme s'il avait un radar intégré, salua Zayn placidement. Celui-ci, déjà énervé, devient fou de rage. Il l'attrapa par le col, et alla le plaquer contre un mur, sous les yeux ébahis des élèves encore présents dans le self.

"**Tu ignores mes SMS maintenant ? **cracha Zayn.

- **C'est juste un SMS qui te fou en rogne comme ça ? **fit Harry, sourcil relevé.

- **Non. Y'a ta putain de réaction aussi. C'était quoi cette discussion ? Depuis quand tu fais ta midinette en chaleur ? **

**- Je ne suis pas une midinette en chaleur, **dit Harry calmement.

**- Oh si tu l'es. Qui m'a invité ce soir ? **continua Zayn à l'oreille d'Harry. Celui-ci devint légèrement rouge.

- **Qui l'a fait hier ? **rétorqua Harry sur le même ton. **Désolé, mais tu ne me coinceras pas sur ce point là. **Il se dégagea et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le métis. **Et ne redis plus jamais que je suis une midinette en chaleur. Pigé ?**"

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse, et partit chercher son plateau avant de quitter le self, ses amis sur les talons.

Zayn restait planté au milieu du self. Harry n'aurait jamais relevé le terme de midinette en chaleur il y a encore quelques jours. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait dérangé ? Ce fut au tour de Zayn d'avoir des questions plein la tête. Et puis, quel était cette étrange conversation qu'ils avaient eue par SMS. Pourquoi cela importait temps à Harry qu'il ait ou non couché avec Louis ? Ils n'étaient pas en couple aux dernières nouvelles. Sauf si Harry voyait la chose comme ça... Non, c'était impossible. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ça. Ils se détestaient depuis des années. Le basané trouva que même ses pensées sonnaient faux. Il n'y croyait pas lui-même, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Jeudi 19 Mars - 21h34

"_**Je ne viens pas ce soir. **_

_**- **__Pourquoi ? _

_- __**Je pense qu'on a besoin d'une pause. **_

_**- **__Au parc, dans 5 minutes. Pas de lapin ou je te pète la gueule."_

Harry descendit jusque dans le parc, où l'attendait déjà Zayn. Il était assis sur un banc. Harry alla jusqu'à lui, et s'assit à côté de lui. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence.

"**Tu m'expliques ? **demanda Harry gentiment.

- **Je... Je ne sais pas. **

**- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? **fit Harry après un temps de silence.

**- Ce qu'on doit faire.**

**- Je ne comprends pas. **

**- On se déteste, pas vrai ?**"

La question prit Harry au dépourvu qui mit un temps avant de répondre. Lui-même doutait de la réponse.

"**Oui... **souffla-t-il.

- **Alors pourquoi on a cette putain d'attirance ? **

**- Je...**

**- Non. Putain, c'est juste pas normal. On devrait pas ressentir ça ! Pourquoi dès que je te vois, je veux t'embrasser, te prendre avec puissance, et laisser des marques sur ton corps ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez nous ? **La voix de Zayn se brisa sur la fin de sa tirade.

- **Je ne sais pas Zayn... Je ne comprends pas plus que toi... Une attirance ? **

**- C'est plus qu'une simple attirance Harry. J'ai déjà été attiré par d'autres mecs que toi, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que si je n'ai rien que l'idée de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, je te suis infidèle ? **

**- Parce que tu m'appartiens... **murmura Harry.

- **Je ne suis pas ta putain de chose !**

**- Mais je sais bordel ! **cria le bouclé à son tour. **Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Si ça peut te faire plaisir, c'est réciproque. Imagine-moi avec un autre mec. Je baise avec lui comme je baise avec toi. Tu ressens quoi ? **

**- J'aime pas... **

**- Tu as leur cœur qui se sert, une boule dans la gorge et de la rage en toi ?**"

Zayn hocha doucement de la tête.

"**Bravo, tu viens de découvrir la jalousie. Il parait que c'est ça,** fit Harry cyniquement.

- **Je ne suis pas jaloux. **

**- Tu es jaloux. Ne le nie pas. Je te connais par cœur Zayn. Je t'ai tellement épié que je connais la moindre de tes réactions, et je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment, parce que je l'ai ressenti avant toi. **"

A nouveau, le silence s'installa dans le parc. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des chats se battre, et quelques chiens aboyer. Mais cela ne venait pas à bout des pensées qu'avaient les deux garçons. Ils étaient perdus. Ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils pensaient, ce qu'ils ressentaient. En l'espace de deux jours, ce qu'ils croyaient vrai avait été réduit en poussière, ne restant que quelques grains suffisant pour semer le doute.

"**C'était pour ça ton SMS de ce midi ? **demanda finalement Zayn.

- **Oui. J'étais jaloux. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Je te l'ai dit. Tu m'appartiens. Comme je t'appartiens. **

**- Ouais... Alors on fait quoi ? **

**- Logiquement, c'est le moment où les deux héros se rendent compte qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils se mettent en couple et assument leur relation. **

**- On est pas dans un film Harry. **

**- Je sais, **souffla ce dernier."

A nouveau, il y eu le silence dans le parc, et seul la nuit qui tombait répondait à leur pensées.

"**On fait une pause, donc. On s'évite. Pas de SMS, pas de contacts physiques. Rien. Et quand on aura compris ce que l'on a, on se SMS, ok ? **

**- Ok, **accepta Harry."

Ils se levèrent pour repartir chez eux, mais après avoir fait quelques pas, ils firent tous deux demi-tours. Ils leurs restaient une dernière chose à faire. Ils se rencontrèrent brutalement, et tout aussi brusquement, leurs lèvres se frappèrent. Sans douceur, ce baiser avait tout de même le goût d'abandon, et leurs langues semblaient vouloir se fondre l'une dans l'autre. Leurs lèvres voulaient retenir le goût et la texture de l'autre. Quelques larmes coulèrent sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi, ni à qui elles appartenaient. Puis ils se séparèrent définitivement et retournèrent chez eux.

Les journées qui suivirent furent difficiles pour les deux garçons. Si avant ils ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer, mais étaient en contact permanent, maintenant qu'ils doutaient de leurs sentiments et qu'ils ne se touchaient plus, ils ressentaient un manque, et un vide.

A chaque instant, Harry cherchait Zayn du regard, et quand il croisait ses yeux ambrés l'espace d'un instant, la vie reprenait des couleurs. Dès qu'il se détournait, tout redevenait de teintes de gris.

Louis voyait bien que son ami n'était pas en forme. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais il lui avait dit que tout allait bien. En observant un peu, le brun remarqua que la Némésis d'Harry était dans le même état. Fatigué, douteux, perturbé. Ils avaient en permanence les sourcils froncés, seul signe des questions qu'ils se posaient.

Ce fût finalement Harry qui trouva la réponse à toutes leurs questions.

Il était en cours en cours de philosophie et avait donc sujet à réflexion. Comme si le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui, la question de son cours portait sur l'amour et la haine que l'on pouvait porter à autrui. Aussitôt, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder sur ce sujet qu'il commençait à connaître malgré lui.

Et si j'aimais Zayn ? Une question qu'il se posa longuement. Il la retourna encore et encore dans sa tête, puis alors qu'il abandonnait, un déclic se fit en lui. Comme si son esprit avait attendu qu'il soit au bout du rouleau, moralement fatigué pour lui faire comprendre la chose. Il comprenait maintenant ses réactions étranges qu'il avait pu avoir. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, son esprit et son cœur étaient en paix. Il aimait Zayn. Il l'aimait avec une telle intensité, que lorsqu'il comprit ses sentiments, il tomba de sa chaise. Avant qu'il puisse comprendre, le noir avait recouvert sa vue.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie, plusieurs heures plus tard. Il avait une migraine épouvantable, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était Zayn. L'infirmière arriva, et lui posa une série de question. Il put ensuite sortir, et fût dispensé de cours pour le reste de la journée. Dès qu'il passa les grilles du lycée, il envoya un message à Zayn, lui donnant rendez-vous dans le parc. Il savait que le basané viendrait. C'était le premier SMS qu'il lui envoyait depuis une semaine, et le moindre contact était le bienvenu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans le parc, assis sur le même banc que la dernière fois. Ils mouraient d'envie de sentir le corps de l'autre, mais ils se retenaient encore. Tant qu'Harry ne s'expliquait pas, leur promesse restait.

"**Bon alors, c'est quoi la solution ? **craqua Zayn.

- **Je t'aime.**"

Zayn ouvrit grand les yeux, et le regarda d'un air ébahi.

"**Attends... QUOI ?!**

**- Je t'aime, **répéta Harry placidement.

- **C'est ça ta solution miracle ?! **

**-Pas vraiment. En fait, je me posais des questions, et... Alors que je me disais qu'il était impossible que je t'aime, que je puisse juste t'apprécier un peu... J'ai eu un déclic. Juste quand j'ai lâché l'affaire. Je ne sais pas vraiment comme l'expliquer. J'ai juste abandonné d'essayer de répondre aux questions sans réponses. Ça c'est fait tout seul. **

**- Mais... Comment tu peux m'aimer ? **demanda Zayn, empli de doutes.

- **Je ne sais pas. Je t'aime, c'est tout.**"

Zayn avait les larmes aux yeux. S'il n'attendait pas l'amour d'Harry avec impatience, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il l'aimait. 18 ans sans recevoir de marques d'amour venant de ses parents. Ses petits-amis n'étaient pas démonstratif du tout. Tout juste des plans-culs.

Il ne comprit qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'Harry le prit dans ses bras.

"**Eh... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures...**, dit-il doucement en lui frottant le dos."

Zayn secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Harry comprit, et continua à le calmer en lui parlant calmement. Le basané finit par arrêter de pleurer, et il releva les yeux vers Harry.

"**Je peux t'embrasser ? **demanda-t-il avec hésitation."

Harry ne répondit pas à sa question, mais il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du métis. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Zayn, et avec délicatesse, les pressa contre celles de son vis-à-vis. C'était doux. Harry essayait de faire passer le plus d'amour possible dans ce baiser, et Zayn attrapa toute cette douceur. Il la bue entièrement et se l'appropria pour comprendre, se calmer, et aimer.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry embrassa le front de Zayn avec gentillesse, puis il le serra encore longuement dans ses bras.

"**Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, **murmura Zayn à son oreille. **Mais ce n'est plus de la haine ou de la colère. C'est... doux. Chaleureux, et ça m'englobe entièrement."**

Harry sourit contre son oreille. Il lui embrassa la tempe et lui chuchota avec amour : "**De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas... Je t'aime Zayn."**


	2. On ne choisit pas sa famille

_**On ne choisit pas sa famille...**_

NB : Comme l'OS précédent, _**Zayn est comme ça**_ et _Harry comme ça_ lorsqu'ils se parlent par téléphone, ou par SMS.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Zayn et Harry sortaient ensembles, et jamais leur relation n'avait été officialisée devant les autres. Leurs amis, et leur famille ne savait rien de leur secret. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Ils se voyaient toujours à l'abri des regards, allaient chez l'autre que lorsque les parents n'étaient pas présents... Seul changement remarquable, ils ne se cherchaient plus en permanence au lycée. Mais les cours étaient maintenant terminés, et alors qu'ils auraient dû être plus libres de se voir, c'était le contraire qui s'opérait.

Ils étaient sans arrêt sollicités par leurs amis, ou leur famille, et ils vivaient un véritable calvaire.

Zayn avait beaucoup de mal à supporter ça. En l'espace de peu de temps, Harry était devenu son pilier. Celui qui savait tout sur lui, et maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient se voir qu'une fois par semaine, et encore, c'était quand ils avaient de la chance, il se rendait compte à quel point il était dépendant de sa présence. Il essayait de passer le moins de temps possible chez lui. Sa mère l'attendait toujours de pied ferme, son martinet en main pour lui faire goûter au plaisir de la douleur. Le basané n'avait jamais rien dit à personne au sujet de sa mère. Petit, il pensait que c'était normal, puis en grandissant, il comprit que non. Sa mère n'était pas comme les autres. Mais il n'avait rien dit, ayant honte d'une mère qu'il pensait folle. Maintenant, il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas folle. Non, elle aimait son fils, mais elle était sadique. Trisha Malik aimait faire mal aux autres, et c'était ainsi qu'elle montrait son amour. Alors Zayn ne disait rien. Par crainte de représailles, mais aussi parce qu'il aimait sa mère, et ne voulait pas qu'elle aille en prison pour maltraitance.

Il passait donc ses journées au parc, à se morfondre, et à attendre Harry. Son portable était toujours dans sa main, dans l'espoir de recevoir un SMS et de sentir cette vibration maintenant familière. Un peu plus loin, des enfants jouaient. Il les voyait se courir après, et gambader joyeusement. Leur esprit était loin de tout problème. Le basané les enviait pour cette joie de vivre, et cette naïveté. Le vibreur de son portable le ramena à la réalité. Un appel de Harry. Zayn s'empressa de décrocher.

"**Allo ? **fit Zayn.

- **Hey. Ça va ?**

**- Mouais. **

**- Tu es dans le parc ? **

**- Ouais. Sur notre banc. **

**- J'arrive."**

Zayn sourit avec amour. Il était vraiment fou de ce garçon. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry devait venir, il guettait avec impatience l'entrée du parc. Au bout de quelques instants, il vit une tête bouclée passer le portail et se diriger vers lui. Un sourire heureux se glissa sur son visage quand il vit l'air joyeux d'Harry. Celui-ci arriva vers lui, et glissa ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser chastement mais amoureusement. Il n'était pas question d'être vu par quelqu'un de leur connaissance. Il prit ensuite la main de Zayn, et l'emmena avec lui jusque derrière un buisson qui était à l'abri de tous les regards. Là, il commença à l'embrasser avec plus de passion. Sa langue s'immisça dans sa bouche, et il la suça avec délectation. Zayn ne se lassait pas du goût de Harry. Il sentait ce membre chaud jouer avec sa langue, s'enrouler autour, la garder au chaud pour mieux danser avec. Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Harry plongea son regard dans celui du basané.

"**Bonjour amour, **murmura-t-il avec amour.

- **Bonjour, **répondit Zayn d'une voix rauque."

Les baisers passionnels de son amant avaient toujours cette faculté à lui faire perdre tout contrôle, et à l'exciter très rapidement. C'était donc sans surprise qu'il sentait son érection appuyée contre la cuisse d'Harry. Bien qu'il soit excité, il ne se sentait pas de faire l'amour avec Harry maintenant. Il voulait tout simplement profiter de sa présence. Etre juste avec lui l'espace de quelques instants, profiter de sa présence. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry se décolla du basané, et s'assit à ses côtés.

"**Alors, quoi de neuf ? **

**- Je m'ennuie, **avoua Zayn.

**- Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! **annonça le bouclé.

- **Quoi donc ? **

**- J'ai réussi à me libérer pour les deux prochaines semaines, et, **fit Harry en instant sur le mot de liaison, **j'ai réussi à obtenir une semaine de vacances dans un camping pas loin d'ici. Et j'ai vérifié, personne que l'on connait n'y est.**"

Zayn regarda Harry les yeux remplis de larmes. A ce moment là, son cœur débordait d'amour pour le bouclé. Même s'il ne lui avait fait aucune demande particulière, Harry l'avait une nouvelle fois compris. Les larmes avaient envahi sa voix, et à défaut de pouvoir parler, il embrassa chaudement Harry pour lui faire comprendre sa joie.

"**Et en plus, ce soir, il n'y a personne chez moi. Intéressé par une pyjama party ? **demanda Harry avec un sous-entendu.

- **Je suis toujours partant pour une pyjama party. Il va juste falloir que je trouve quelque chose à dire à ma mère.**"

Harry réfléchit l'espace d'un instant.

"**Il est temps que l'on mette nos amis au courant je pense. Ils vont devoir nous couvrir. Tu en penses quoi ? **proposa le bouclé."

Zayn garda le silence, réfléchissant à cette question. Il avait peur de la réaction des gens. Ils n'étaient pas homophobes, mais disons qu'entre les amis de Harry, et les siens, ce n'étaient pas l'amour fou... Mais Harry avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution pour passer et la soirée ensemble, mais aussi pour partir une semaine en amoureux.

"**Très bien, **souffla t-il. **On leur dit ça maintenant. On va chez Niall, ses parents sont les plus cools de tous.**"

Harry hocha du chef, et quelques SMS plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans la chambre de Niall.

Tous les amis des deux garçons, soit Eleanor, Perry, Sofia, Danielle, Niall, Louis et Liam. Eleanor, Perry, Sofia et Niall regardaient avec méfiance Louis, Danielle et Liam, mais surtout, ils étaient intrigués par le fait que Zayn et Harry soient côte-à-côte, dos à la porte. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, pour trouver le courage de dire ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

"**Bon, très bien, **commença Harry après avoir pris une grande inspiration. **Si vous êtes là, c'est parce qu'on a quelque chose à vous dire.**"

Leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade. Ils avaient peur de leur réaction.

"**Bon. Zayn et moi... On sort ensemble.**"

La bombe était lâchée. Allait-elle exploser ? Le couple regardait leurs amis avec crainte, et sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés de sorte que leurs épaules se touchaient. C'était un contact rassurant, même s'ils auraient aimé se tenir la main.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et ils leur semblaient que les heures défilaient avec lenteur devant leurs yeux. Cette situation était horriblement pesante et stressante pour les deux garçons. Ils venaient tout de même d'avouer qu'ils étaient gays, et qu'ils sortaient ensemble alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, ils pensaient que les deux garçons se haïssaient.

"**Dites quelque chose, **gémit Zayn finalement."

Le silence lui répondit, avant que Niall ne prenne la parole.

"**Euh... Je suis content pour vous alors. Super surpris, mais content. Euh... Depuis quand vous... ? **demanda-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

- **Mars, **répondit Zayn, soulagé d'avoir enfin une réponse.

- **Mais vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? **intervint Eleanor.

- **Vous n'allez pas nous dire que vous aviez peur de nous l'avouer, **continua Perry.

- **Si ? **avoua Harry d'une petite voix.

- **A nous ? Pourquoi, par peur du rejet ? Je vous signale qu'on est déjà ensemble Eleanor et moi.**

**- Je sais mais... **tenta Zayn.

- **Mais vous aviez peur, **leur accorda Liam, en diplomate.

- **Oui, **firent Harry et Zayn en même temps.

**- Et pourquoi vous nous le dites que maintenant ? **questionna Louis.

- **Euh... On avait besoin d'une excuse. **

**- Pour quoi faire ? **demanda Sofia.

- **Euh... Je voulais dormir chez Harry ce soir...**

**- Et nous partons en vacances la semaine prochaine.**

**- Donc vous voulez qu'on vous couvre dans vos mensonges ? **comprit Danielle.

- **Ouais, **reconnu Zayn"

Il y eu un instant de silence, durant lequel tout le monde réfléchissait à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Faisaient-ils le bon choix ? Personne ne le savait, mais ils étaient tous décidés à couvrir leurs amis. Ils n'allaient pas les laisser tomber.

"**Très bien. Faites ce que vous voulez. On vous couvrira, **conclu Niall. **Juste, prévenez nous quand nous sommes dans un mensonge. **

**- Promis, **jurèrent les deux amoureux enfin libérés d'un poids. **D'ailleurs, Niall, **reprit Zayn. **Je "dors" chez toi ce soir. **

**- Compris chef !**"

Les deux garçons se sourirent, complices. Harry eut une pointe de jalousie bien vite refoulée devant cet échange.

Les discussions reprirent de bon train ensuite, et chacun parlait avec un autre de sujets divers. Quand Harry estima que ses parents devaient être partis de chez lui, Zayn et lui quittèrent leurs amis pour être seuls, tous les deux.

La maison des Styles était vide quand ils arrivèrent, et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. La soirée était à eux, et ils comptaient bien en profiter de toutes les manières possibles. Pour l'instant, la télévision leur suffisait. Zayn avait regardé Harry zapper les chaines jusqu'à trouver une émission convenable avant de s'allonger et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il aimait cette position. Ainsi, il se sentait proche de son amant. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Harry jouer dans ses cheveux, et il aurait ronronné de bonheur s'il avait pu. Zayn avait fermé les yeux de contentement, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le regard amoureux d'Harry sur lui qu'il les rouvrit. Le bouclé le regardait avec adoration, et amour. De la tendresse à l'état pur transparaissait de son regard, et malgré lui, Zayn se sentit fondre devant ces yeux qu'il aimait tant. Harry se pencha vers son amant, et l'embrassa délicatement. Zayn attrapa ses lèvres, et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du bouclé pour le coller encore plus à lui. La position n'était pas confortable, mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Toute leur attention était portée sur l'autre. Ses lèvres, son odeur, son goût, sa texture. Ils s'oubliaient totalement pour n'avoir que l'autre en tête. Sans briser le baiser, Zayn se retrouva sur les genoux du bouclé, le surplombant. Ils se buvaient, plus qu'ils ne s'embrassaient. Ils devaient combler ce manque qu'ils avaient en eux depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Ils furent brutalement ramenés à la réalité en entendant des clés dans la serrure. Le regard d'Harry était totalement paniqué lorsqu'il croisa celui de Zayn, et le basané ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Il comprit beaucoup mieux lorsqu'il vit les parents d'Harry entrer dans la maison.

Le basané avait les yeux grands de surprise. Son cœur s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration était elle aussi en état d'arrêt complet. Comme s'il pouvait disparaitre en arrêtant de bouger, Zayn était fixé au sol.

Les parents ne les avaient pas encore vus, mais ça n'allait tarder. Rapidement, le basané jeta un regard à Harry. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et ses vêtements froissés de leurs attouchements. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, et ses joues rouges. Zayn savait qu'il n'y avait aucune ambigüité.

Les parents remarquèrent enfin les deux garçons, et ce fût le choc. A leur tour, les deux adultes se retrouvèrent pétrifiés. Seuls leurs yeux bougeaient, et passaient de Harry à Zayn, et de Zayn à Harry. Les deux garçons avalèrent difficilement leur salive.

"**Harry, on doit parler. Dans ta chambre, tout de suite ! **rugit le père d'Harry."

Ce dernier le suivit sans faire d'histoire et lança un regard désolé à son amant qui se retrouvait seul face à la mère du bouclé. Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant que les cris résonnaient à l'étage. Anne Styles se racla finalement la gorge et essaya d'entamer une discussion.

"**Tu... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**"

Zayn hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine, où ils restèrent debout, un verre d'eau en main.

"**Excuse-moi, tu t'appelles comment ? **demanda avec hésitation Anne.

- **Zayn Malik, **répondit avec hésitation ce dernier.

- **Ah... Et... Tu sors... **Elle se racla la gorge. **Tu sors avec mon fils ? **

**- Euh... Oui, Mme Styles. **

**- Non, non. Appelle-moi Anne. Et puis, je suis Mme Twist maintenant, ** sourit la mère d'Harry. **Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? **

**- Six mois, Ma... Anne. **

**- Déjà ? Je ne pensais pas que... Enfin, j'espérais qu'il me l'aurait dit. Je suis désolée qu'on vous ait... Interrompu. **

**- Non ! Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Nous pensions que vous ne serriez pas là ce soir alors... C'est de notre faute, **dit Zayn précipitamment.

- **Ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Nos amis ont finalement annulé leur soirée, alors on est rentré. On aurait dû prévenir Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien.**"

Zayn tenta un pauvre sourire. A l'étage, les cris n'en finissaient pas, et le basané commençait de nouveau à ressentir de la peur. Que se passait-il là haut ? Que se disaient-ils ? Est-ce que ça irait pour Harry ? Est-ce que ça irait pour eux ?

Zayn ne voulait pas perdre Harry. Surtout pas de cette manière là, et il savait que si jamais Harry se faisait chasser de chez lui, il n'y aurait pas de machine arrière. Le basané serait lui aussi obligé de quitter sa maison, pour suivre le bouclé. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre, et ses parents n'accepteraient pas leur relation.

Harry et son père finirent par redescendre. Les yeux du bouclé étaient rougis par les larmes qu'il avait sûrement versé, et Zayn préssentait que sa voix serait rocailleuse d'avoir crié. Il chercha le regard d'Harry, pour savoir quoi faire, et lorsqu'il réussit à le croiser, il ne put y lire que de la peine. Il devait partir d'ici. Le plus vite possible. Son corps entier lui criait de quitter cette ambiance trop tendue, angoissante. Des images de sa propre famille venaient se superposer à celle des Styles, et il voyait sa mère l'attendre avec un martinet. Alors qu'il essayait de passer la porte, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique, jusqu'à devenir irrégulière. Il faisait une crise d'hyperventilation. En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva à ses côtés, et lui tenait la tête pour essayer de le rassurer et de le calmer.

"**Calme-toi Zayn, ça va passer. Tout va bien, ce n'est rien.**"

Seule la respiration saccadée de son amour lui répondait. Harry était mort d'inquiétude, et Zayn malgré sa crise pouvait le sentir, ce qui accentuait son état.

Les scénarios catastrophes s'enchainaient dans son esprit, et la panique prenait entièrement possession de son corps. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Son cœur le faisait souffrir, ses poumons le faisaient souffrir. Son corps entier n'était qu'une plaie béante.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir le père de Harry s'approcher d'eux, et la panique redoubla. Il allait lui crier dessus, le frapper, lui retirer Harry. Il vit les lèvres d'Harry bouger, mais il n'entendait rien. Seuls les battements de son cœur lui répondaient.

"**... Ça va passer Zayn. Ce n'est rien. N'ai pas peur, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part, je te le promets. Je reste ici, alors reste avec moi toi aussi. Je ne te quitterai pas.**"

Les deux parents regardaient la scène avec stupéfaction. Leur fils tenait entre ses bras Zayn et lui parlait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, celle que le bouclé avait instauré et maintenait d'un esprit de fer. Ses parents pouvaient voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais sa voix était calme et posée. Rassurante. Elle englobait Zayn entièrement. Anne et Robin pouvait voir la respiration de Zayn se calmer progressivement, et les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes en même temps qu'il ramenait son amour parmi eux. Puis le silence revint dans la cuisine. La crise était passée, et Harry tenait fermement Zayn dans ses bras. Ils étaient moralement épuisés, et les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues.

"**J'ai eu si peur... **murmura Harry. **Si peur de te perdre... S'il te plait, ne me refais plus jamais ça.**"

Zayn ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Lui aussi avait été effrayé par ce qu'il se passait, et sa frayeur n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa douleur.

Anne et son mari échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient compris que ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux garçons étaient plus fort que tout. La crise de Zayn n'avait pas été anodine. Mais Harry avait réussi à le ramener parmi eux. Robin fut assailli par les remords. Il avait violement sermonné Harry, alors qu'il n'était pas son père, à propos de leur couple. Qu'il n'était pas fort, pas durable. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir prouvait le contraire. Ce couple était fait pour durer, et les deux parents comptaient bien soutenir leurs deux garçons du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Zayn passa la soirée chez son copain comme il avait été initialement prévu. Malgré la surprise de savoir leur fils en couple, les parents de Harry avaient été sympas et les avaient laissé seuls, faisant comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Malgré tout, les deux garçons, qui avaient prévu une soirée sexe se retrouvèrent à dormir passés les 22h. Les émotions de la soirée les avaient tous les deux chamboulés et ils étaient exténués.

Le lendemain, quand la mère du bouclé vint les réveiller, elle les trouva blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient légèrement recroquevillés, leurs jambes étaient emmêlées, et Harry tenait Zayn fermement dans ses bras, lui entravant tout mouvement. Anne n'eut pas le cœur à les réveiller, alors qu'ils semblaient si paisibles ainsi, alors elle fit demi-tour et ferma la porte derrière elle, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Seulement, le bruit de la porte se fermant réveilla Harry.

Celui-ci émergea lentement du sommeil de plomb dans lequel il était tombé la veille, et nicha sa tête dans le cou du basané, respirant son odeur au maximum. La soirée de la veille revint par bribes dans son esprit, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il revit Zayn faire sa crise d'hyperventilation. Il serra un peu plus fort le métis dans ses bras. Il ne desserra sa prise que lorsqu'il sentit son amant remuer légèrement. Comprenant qu'il se réveillait, il commença à lui embrasser doucement la nuque.

Zayn sourit malgré sa fatigue. Il aimait ce genre de réveil. Comme s'il l'avait senti sourire, Harry chuchota :

"**Bonjour, amour.**"

Un grognement de contentement lui répondit. Zayn se tourna vers Harry, et le regarda longuement d'un regard fatigué. Le bouclé l'embrassa délicatement, et ils se permirent un sourire dans le baiser. Ils étaient heureux d'être là tous les deux, ensembles et acceptés par les parents du bouclé.

"**Il ne reste plus qu'à l'apprendre à tes parents maintenant.**"

Un gémissement sourd lui répondit. Zayn ne tenait vraiment pas à annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Il avait peur de leur réaction. Il ne voulait pas être chassé de chez lui, et pourtant, il pressentait que quelque chose de mal allait lui arriver si jamais ses parents venaient à découvrir la chose. Soudainement, son portable se mit à vibrer. Un appel de son père. Zayn déglutit difficilement, mais réussit à garder une voix calme au téléphone.

"**Allô ? **demanda Zayn.

- **Tu rentres tout de suite à la maison ! C'est un ordre.**"

Son père n'attendit même pas de réponse, et raccrocha. Le basané laissa retomber sa main mollement, le teint blafard.

"**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **le questionna Harry, inquiet.

- **Mon père veut me voir tout de suite. **

**- Merde, tu penses que... ? **

**- Non. Il ne doit pas le savoir. Ce n'est pas possible, mais... J'ai peur quand même.**

**- Je t'accompagne, **proposa le bouclé.

- **Non ! Non. Ne fais pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va être dit. Reste ici, je te tiendrai au courant. Ok?**"

Harry acquiesça, mais il était tout de même inquiet pour son amant. Les problèmes leur tombaient dessus en ce moment. Comme pour leur mise en couple, tout se déroulait rapidement. Trop rapidement pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'adapter que le pire survenait.

Les deux garçons s'habillèrent dans le silence. Le basané ne prit pas le petit-déjeuner avec la famille de son amant, malgré son envie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il étai devant chez lui. Jamais il n'avait autant hésité pour franchir la porte de chez lui. Il imaginait tout de suite le pire. Le fouet, ses parents allaient le battre à mort, ils allaient l'abandonner, le bannir, le rayer des photos, de leur mémoire. Il deviendrait un fantôme. Peut-être savaient-ils déjà tout ? Ils savaient qu'il était gay, et qu'il était en couple avec Harry ? Qu'allaient-ils lui dire ?

Un nœud lui tordait l'estomac, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir d'une minute à l'autre. Pourquoi avait-il refusé la présence rassurante d'Harry ? Maintenant qu'il était seul, il regrettait terriblement d'avoir refusé la proposition de son amant.

Zayn prit une grande respiration, et passa la porte. Le silence répondit à son entrée. Zayn marcha jusque dans le salon où il vit ses parents assis côte-à-côté sur le canapé. Sur la table basse était posés le martinet de sa mère, ses cravaches, ses fouets, ses menottes et autres instruments de tortures ainsi que des préservatifs et une bouteille de lubrifiant. Zayn jura intérieurement. Il était dans de beau drap, et ne savait pas comment il allait gérer ça.

Son père lui désigna le fauteuil, et Zayn s'assit dedans, une boule dans la gorge. Il évitait tout contact visuel avec ses parents, mais aussi avec les objets posés sur la table. La contemplation de ses pieds était parfaite dans son cas.

"**Tu nous expliques Zayn ? **demanda froidement Yaser à son fils.

- **J'explique quoi ? **fit Zayn d'une toute petite voix.

- **Tout ça. Cette bouteille de lubrifiant, le fait que tu nous ais menti.**

**- Menti sur quoi? **

**- Tu n'étais pas chez Niall hier soir ! **hurla le père de famille."

Zayn déglutit avec difficulté. Que répondre à ça ? Il avait raison, il leur avait bel et bien menti, mais comment ses parents avaient-ils su qu'il n'avait pas dormi chez Niall ?

"**Tu as raison, **avoua calmement Zayn. **Je n'étais pas chez Niall.**

**- Tu étais où, bordel ?! **

**- Je suis gay,** répondit Zayn, éludant la question de son père

- **Que- QUOI ?! **rugit Yaser **Dégage de ma maison tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas d'un... D'un... D'une sale pédale dans ma maison !**

**- Très bien, **conclu Zayn, sous les yeux larmoyant de sa mère. **Je vais chercher mes affaires.**

**- Non ! J'en ai rien à battre des tes affaires à la con ! Nous te les avons acheté, nous t'avons nourri, nous t'avons logé, élevé, et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ?! Tu deviens un pédé ?! Et tu as l'affront de nous le dire en face ? C'est ça le genre de fils que j'ai élevé ? **hurla Yaser."

Zayn accusa le coup sans broncher. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de paroles, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elles pouvaient faire aussi mal. Il regarda une dernière fois la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi, mémorisant le moindre détail. Il grava les traits de sa mère dans son esprit, et retint ceux de son père, puis quitta le salon, prenant son sac au passage. Il marcha d'un pas énergique jusque dans le parc, loin de chez lui, et laissa libre court à sa tristesse. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, mais son cœur pleurait plus encore. S'il avait pu, il se le serrait arraché de la poitrine et l'aurait brûlé de sorte qu'il ne reste plus rien de cette douleur qui le consumait. La pluie se joignit à sa peine, et l'entoura de ses bras glacés.

_" 5 Juillet 2025_

_ Cher Papa, cher Maman, _

_ Je ne sais même pas si c'est ainsi que je dois vous appeler maintenant. Non, Mr et Mme Malik, c'est mieux. Plus conventionnel, et abstrait de toute forme de familiarité. _

_ Vous n'avez jamais pris de mes nouvelles alors que vous aviez pourtant de quoi me contacter. Numéro de téléphone, adresse, amis à qui donner des lettres. Onze longues années que tout contact à été banni entre nous. _

_ Je ne vous écris pas par plaisir, quoique j'aurais souhaité un peu plus de considération de votre part durant ces années._

_ Non, mon époux - ou devrais-je dire, futur époux - juge qu'il est temps que nous enterrions la hache de guerre. En effet, il pense que les parents et leurs enfants ne sont pas faits pour se haïr à cause d'une idée aussi simple que celle d'une orientation sexuelle. Certes, l'homophobie est particulièrement marquée chez vous, mais mon conjoint considère que vous pouvez faire une entorse à votre conduite, et venir à cet événement que sera notre mariage. _

_ Je ne vous ai pas appelé car je suppose que vous m'auriez raccroché au nez. Je vais donc profiter de cette lettre pour vous dire ce que je suis devenu pendant ces années d'ignorance. J'ai poursuivit mes études, réussissant à obtenir une bourse pour une faculté de psychologie. Je suis maintenant psychologue depuis trois ans dans une entreprise de construction navale. _

_ Je suis aussi père d'un petit garçon, nommé Erwan. Il est français de naissance mais a désormais la nationalité anglaise. Il a cinq ans, et rayonne la joie de vivre. Vous aurez l'occasion de le voir si vous venez à mon mariage. Les informations sont sur le faire part. _

_ Votre fils, Zayn Malik"_

_"Erwan Malik-Styles est fier de vous convier à l'union de ses deux papas devant l'hôtel de la mairie de Londres, le 21 Août 2025. _

_La cérémonie aura lieu à 11h, puis un banquet pour fêter cette union tant attendue sera organisé dans le gymnase de Wandworth. _

_La future famille espère vous compter parmi la liste des convives."_

"**Yaser, tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait y aller ? **demanda Trisha d'une voix triste."

Elle avait beaucoup souffert de l'absence de son fils toutes ces années. Jamais elle n'avait voulu le voir partir, et encore moins à cause de quelque chose comme ça. Mais elle ne faisait pas la loi dans cette maison. Non, le pater familias avait raison sur tous les points, et les habitants se pliaient aux règles de la maisonnée. La perte de son fils lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience de son comportement, et la vue de ses martinets lui donnait la nausée. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à son fils ? Le battre, le voir souffrir sans rien faire. Aimer ça, même. Et surtout, comment avait-il pu lui pardonner de faire quelque chose comme ça ?

Yaser la regarda d'un regard malheureux. Les remords avaient assailli le père de famille dès qu'il avait vu son fils quitter la maison, et seule sa fierté lui avait permis de garder ses positions, mais maintenant que son fils faisait le premier pas vers eux dans une tentative de réconciliation, il sentait ses décisions faiblir. Le regard implorant de son épouse acheva de briser les murs qu'il avait bâti autour de son cœur. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, puis tout son corps fût secoué de sanglots déchirants.

Le temps du pardon était arrivé.


End file.
